VOY Season 4 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in ''Star Trek: Voyager'' Season 4. A * Afra as French citizen (uncredited) * Michelle Agnew as Scharn * Alcazar as French citizen (uncredited) * Andrew Alden as alien guard (uncredited) * Bobby Aldridge as alien guard (uncredited) * Sam Alejan as French citizen (uncredited) * Elle Alexander as ''Voyager'' security officer (uncredited) * Walter Altman as Nazi officer (uncredited) * Alan Altshuld as Lumas * as French citizen (uncredited) * David Keith Anderson as Ashmore (uncredited) * Nathan Anderson as Namon * M. Andersson as nightclub patron (uncredited) * Apler as American GI (uncredited) * Rod Arrants as Daleth * B. Augustinski as nightclub patron (uncredited) * Jeff Austin as Allos * John Austin as ** Alien trader (uncredited) ** Hirogen hunter (uncredited) ** Krenim officer (uncredited) ** operations division officer (uncredited) B * David Balcorta as stunt double for Robert Beltran * Michael Bailous as holographic Klingon (uncredited) * B. Banks as Pardshay's species trader (uncredited) * Ted Barba as Malin * Patrick Barnitt as ** Borg (uncredited) ** Borg (uncredited) ** Entharan guard (uncredited) * Majel Barrett as ** Computer Voice ** Narrator * T. Baxter as Nazi officer (uncredited) * Brett Bell as ''Voyager'' crewman/nightclub patron (uncredited) * Robert Beltran as Chakotay * Benard as French citizen (uncredited) * as French citizen (uncredited) * Bentley as French citizen (uncredited) * Richard Bishop as alien trader (uncredited) * Bill Blair as holographic Klingon (uncredited) * Margaret Blanchard as alien trader (uncredited) * Denise Blasor as Florentine (voice) (uncredited) * J. Paul Boehmer as the Kapitän * Chuck Borden as ** Kradin commando (uncredited) ** Kradin soldier (uncredited) * Erica Lynne Bryan as Annika Hansen * Carl David Burks as Russell (uncredited) * Lynne Burnett as Romulan navigator (uncredited) * Bobby Burns as Frane * Dan Butler as Steth C * George Cambio as Vori soldier (uncredited) * Michael Canavan as Curneth * T. Capper as command division officer (uncredited) * Clint Carmichael as ** Beta-Hirogen ** Hirogen hunter * Steve Carnahan as ** Borg drone (uncredited) ** Pardshay's species trader (uncredited) * Marie Chambers as Kyrian arbiter * Stuart Coleman as dream species alien (uncredited) * as Nazi soldier (uncredited) * Booth Colman as Penno * Kelli Coloma as Dorado (uncredited) * John Copage as science division officer (uncredited) * Mark Colson as dream species alien * Nancy Conn as Tendran's accomplice (uncredited) * Damaris Cordelia as (uncredited) * Mickey Cottrell as Dumah * Robert Cox as American GI (uncredited) D * Timothy Davis-Reed as Kyrian spectator * Roxann Dawson as B'Elanna Torres * Mark Deakins as Turanj * S. Dean as alien trader (uncredited) * Christine Delgado as Susan Nicoletti (uncredited) * Pancho Demmings as Kradin soldier * Alexander Denk as American GI (uncredited) * Steve Dennis as Night Alien * C.C. Denprasert as alien trader (uncredited) * Andy Dick as EMH Mark II * Carrie Dolin as operations division officer (uncredited) * Brian Donofrio as ** ''Voyager'' science officer (uncredited) ** holographic Klingon (uncredited) * L.J. Dougherty as Sharr (uncredited) * Christopher Doyle as holographic Klingon (uncredited) * Kelly Doyle as Srivani scientist (uncredited) * Sarah Drury as Srivani scientist (uncredited) * Maria Dykstra as Srivani scientist (uncredited) * J. Durant as alien trader (uncredited) E * Paul Eckstein as young Hirogen * Patrick Emery as command officer (uncredited) * Alexander Enberg as Vorik * Andrew English as operations division officer (uncredited) * Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) * Etheridge as American GI (uncredited) * C. Evans as alien trader (uncredited) * Terrence Evans as Treen F * Fasig as French citizen (uncredited) * Heather Ferguson as command officer (uncredited) * Kevin Finister as operations division officer (uncredited) * Fischer as Nazi soldier (uncredited) * Rick Fitts as Zahl official * D.P. Fitzgerald as dream species alien (uncredited) * Brian Fitzpatrick as Tedran * Brendan Fleming as operations officer (uncredited) * as French citizen (uncredited) * Robert Ford as nightclub waiter (uncredited) * Rosemary Forsyth as Alzen * Sylvester Foster as Timothy Lang (uncredited) * Marilyn Fox as Marna * Holiday Freeman as operations division officer (uncredited) G * as American GI (uncredited) * G. Gardner as nightclub patron (uncredited) * Ransom Gates as O'Donnell (uncredited) * Caroline Gibson as operations division officer (uncredited) * Gogolos as American GI (uncredited) * Danny Goldring as Karr * Glenn Goldstein as ** Vori soldier (uncredited) ** Kyrian commando (uncredited) * Goodman as French citizen (uncredited) * J. Goss as Nazi officer (uncredited) * Dunya Grant as operations division officer (uncredited) * Jennifer Gundy as Ensign * Ken Gruz as ** Borg (uncredited) ** holographic Klingon (uncredited) ** SS Radio Corporal (uncredited) H * Fred Hafner as Kyrian visitor (uncredited) * Brian Hall as Starfleet officer (uncredited) * Hanks as French citizen (uncredited) * Linda Harcharic as command division officer (uncredited) * Dianne Harper as ''Prometheus'' officer (uncredited) * Hayward as French citizen (uncredited) * Hedden as French citizen (uncredited) * as American GI (uncredited) * Annette Helde as * Peter Hendrixson as Klingon * Sue Henley as * J. Hirschmann as Nazi officer (uncredited) * Brian Hite as Nazi soldier (uncredited) * Leslie Hoffman as ** Stunt double for Roxann Dawson (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Virginia Madsen (uncredited) * Mitchell Holden as Nazi guard (uncredited) * Dieter Horneman as Nazi guard (uncredited) * Michael Horton as Kovin * Nancy Hower as Samantha Wildman * Kerry Hoyt as (uncredited) * Reneé Huberstock as nightclub patron (uncredited) * Nathalie Huot as Carlotta (uncredited) J * Clynell Jackson as holographic Klingon (uncredited) * Elliott James as Nazi soldier * M. Janati as alien trader (uncredited) * Janek as French citizen (uncredited) * Andray Johnson as command division officer (uncredited) * P. Johnson as American GI (uncredited) * V. Johnson as French citizen/nun (uncredited) * Jorgenson as American GI (uncredited) * Joynar as French citizen (uncredited) K * R. Kempel as nightclub patron (uncredited) * Michael A. Krawic as Rahmin L * J. Lahman as nightclub patron (uncredited) * as French citizen (uncredited) * as Nazi soldier (uncredited) * Todd Leatherbury as a Prometheus boarding officer (uncredited) * Leigh as French citizen (uncredited) * Lerill as American GI (uncredited) * Deborah Levin as * Matt E. Levin as Rafin * H. Levine as nightclub patron (uncredited) * Susan Lewis as transporter technician (uncredited) * Jennifer Lien as Kes * John Loprieno as Obrist M * Laird Macintosh as American GI (uncredited) * Lisa Madigan as ** nightclub patron (uncredited) ** Srivani scientist (uncredited) * Dennis Madalone as holographic Klingon (uncredited) * Virginia Madsen as * Chuck Magnus as Reskat * Michael Mahonen as Brone * Mark Major as ** Borg (uncredited) ** dream species alien (uncredited) ** violent Reptohumanoid (uncredited) * Morgan Margolis as Vaskan visitor * David Anthony Marshall as Magnus Hansen * Mastogiovanni as American GI (uncredited) * as American GI (uncredited) * Angus McClellan as ** holographic Klingon (uncredited) ** Prometheus boarding officer (uncredited) * Kevin McCorkle as Alien Captain * as French citizen (uncredited) * Rebecca McFarland as Talli * Mary Anne McGarry as Tabris * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Daelen * Randy McKenney as holographic artist (uncredited) * G. McKnight as Nazi officer (uncredited) * Cliff McLaughlin as Nazi soldier (uncredited) * Robert Duncan McNeill as Tom Paris * Mark Metcalf as Hirogen medic * Meurel as French citizen (uncredited) * Marie Micheaux as ''Voyager'' crewman/French citizen (uncredited) * Jeanette Miller as Tembit * Wade Miller as [[USS Voyager holodeck crew 001|Klingon-appearing Voyager crewmember]] (uncredited) * Rad Milo as operations division officer (uncredited) * Teresa Molinari as nightclub patron (uncredited) * as American GI (uncredited) * Monteleon as French citizen (uncredited) * Morett as French citizen (uncredited) * Tom Morga as ** Holographic Klingon (uncredited) ** Holographic Klingon (uncredited) ** Kradin commando (uncredited) ** Kradin soldier (uncredited) ** Warrior Borg drone (uncredited) * Donna Morgan as Starfleet officer (uncredited) * Roger Morrissey as Beta-Hirogen * Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway * Meghan Murphy as Karya * Ty Murphy as ** Romulan tactical (uncredited) ** alien guard (uncredited) * Arthur Murray as command division officer (uncredited) N * Nachbauer as American GI (uncredited) * Paolo Nana as holographic artist (uncredited) * Jenny Navarro as nightclub patron (uncredited) * as American GI (uncredited) * Craig Richard Nelson as Vaskan arbiter * Rick New as Nazi soldier (uncredited) * Chris Novicki as ''Voyager'' crewman/GI (uncredited) * Brita Nowak as operations division crewmember (uncredited) O * Leland Orser as Dejaren * Louis Ortiz as ** Borg (uncredited) ** Culhane (uncredited) * Ron Ostrow as hallucinated Borg drone P * Wayne Péré as Guill * Beth Persky as nightclub patron (uncredited) * Ethan Phillips as Neelix * Robert Picardo as The Doctor * Julie Plum as Golwat (uncredited) * Katrina Polansky as Srivani scientist (uncredited) * Jeff Pruitt as Kyrian commando (uncredited) * Don Pugsley as "Alien Visitor" Q * as American GI (uncredited) R * Ansuya Rathor as holographic artist (uncredited) * Heather Rattray as operations division officer (uncredited) * Martin Rayner as Doctor Chaotica * Keith Rayve as a command division officer (uncredited) * Jodi Reese as Srivani scientist (uncredited) * A. Reeves as nightclub patron (uncredited) * John Rhys-Davies as * Ricci as French citizen (uncredited) * Guy Richardson as ** alien trader (uncredited) ** operations division officer (uncredited) * Jennifer Riley as science division officer (uncredited) * as French citizen (uncredited) * L. Robinson as alien trader (uncredited) * Fred Romming as ** French citizen (uncredited) ** Hirogen hunter (uncredited) * Tiny Ron as Idrin * Irving Ross as nightclub patron (uncredited) * Shepard Ross as (uncredited) * H. Rosslow as alien trader (uncredited) * Tim Russ as Tuvok S * Joey Sakata as operations division officer (uncredited) * J.M. Salamon as nightclub patron (uncredited) * Richard Sarstedt as William McKenzie (uncredited) * Mike Satterfield as alien trader (uncredited) * Schell as American GI (uncredited) * Judson Scott as Rekar * Robert Scott as Vaskan (uncredited) * Tony Sears as ''Prometheus'' officer * Jack Shearer as * Lydia Shiferaw as command division officer (uncredited) * Shull as French citizen (uncredited) * Bob Shuttleworth as Krenim officer (uncredited) * Steve Silverie as Vaskan spectator (uncredited) * Julian G. Simmons as Nazi soldier (uncredited) * Lise Simms as Annorax's wife * V. Simone as nightclub patron (uncredited) * Hallie Singleton as command division officer (uncredited) * Lou Slaughter as Borg (uncredited) * Peter Slutsker as Krenim commandant * D. Smith as nightclub patron (uncredited) * Kurtwood Smith as Annorax * Soares as French citizen (uncredited) * Pablo Soriano as operations division ensign (uncredited) * Adrian Sparks as Entharan magistrate * M. Sparks as alien trader (uncredited) * Doug Spearman as "Alien Buyer" * Robin Stapler as Alixia * Brooke Stephens as Naomi Wildman * Steve Stella as American GI (uncredited) * Deborah Stiles as command division officer (uncredited) * Janine Stillo as nightclub patron (uncredited) * Kevin P. Stillwell as Moklor * Simon Stotler as operations division ensign (uncredited) * Noriko Suzuki as operations division officer (uncredited) * Synoski as Nazi soldier (uncredited) * Szostak as American GI (uncredited) T * Warren Tabata as operations division officer (uncredited) * Adrian Tafoya as ** Krenim officer (uncredited) ** Dream species alien (uncredited) * John Tampoya as ** Borg (uncredited) ** Kashimuro Nozawa (uncredited) * John Thaddeus as Krenim officer (uncredited) * Egypt Thompson as Vori soldier (uncredited) * Fedra Thompson as alien trader (uncredited) * Tony Todd as Alpha-Hirogen * Tommon as French citizen (uncredited) * Chester E. Tripp III as stunt double for Michael Horton * Nikki Tyler as Erin Hansen V * Joan Valentine as operations division officer (uncredited) * Valli as French citizen (uncredited) * P. Van Poppel as nightclub patron (uncredited) * John Vargas as * G. Victor as alien trader (uncredited) * John Vargas as * Peter Vogt as Kradin Commandant W * Gwynyth Walsh as Nimira * Garrett Wang as Harry Kim * Weitzman as French citizen (uncredited) * W. Welch as alien trader (uncredited) * Audra Whaley as operations division officer (uncredited) * Ellery White as alien trader (uncredited) * Valerie Wildman as Nevala * John Wilkie as Hirogen hunter (uncredited) * Wade Williams as Trajis Lo-Tarik * Doug Wilson as command division officer (uncredited) * Ray Wise as Arturis * A. Wolfe as [War II hologram patrons 001|nightclub patron (uncredited)] * Henry Woronicz as * Wyler as French citizen (uncredited) Y * Alice Younger as French citizen (uncredited) Z * Zarider as French citizen (uncredited) * Richard J. Zobel, Jr. as Gaumen nl:VOY Seizoen 4 acteurs en actrices Category:Production lists VOY Season 4 Season 4